Summertime Blues
by schoolsout4summer
Summary: The start of a summer road trip leads two teenagers who love to hate each other into a few hot and heavy circumstances… & I'm not talking about the weather.  A/H & OOC School's Out For Summer contest entry.


**TwiGirlsNextDoor School's Out For Summer contest  
><strong>**Title: **Summertime Blues**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the sparkly day-walking vampires we all know and love, but I do own the crazy ride these guys go on.**  
>Summary: <strong>_The start of a summer road trip leads two teenagers who love to hate each other into a few hot and heavy circumstances… & I'm not talking about the weather._** A/H & OOC School's Out For Summer contest entry.  
>Rated M.<strong>

* * *

><p>Growing up, people always told me the summer before my senior year would be special; that it would be a time in my life where I'd start my transition from my childhood into adulthood.<p>

I always thought it'd be some magically adventurous time where everything would go my way, I'd finally figure out my life's direction, and everything would make perfect sense.

And for the most part, that was true. For the _most_ part.

* * *

><p>"Bella, we need to hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Alice chirps annoyingly in my ear as I trudge around my room, looking for more clothes to pack.<p>

"Why does it matter what time we leave anyway, Alice? The beach isn't going anywhere, and we're still in for a long annoying car ride, no matter how early we leave!" I feel my temper rising as the last edges of sleep fall away from my consciousness. Unfortunately the scalding hot shower I just took has done nothing for my mood.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there. Duh, Bella," she says in a sing song voice.

I'm about to respond when we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say just loud enough for whoever is on the other side to hear.

"Hey, Bells, I just wanted to say bye before I head down to the station. Make sure you guys have a safe trip and call me when you get there. Oh, and uh, make sure you pack your pepper spray," Charlie says gruffly.

"It's already in my purse, Dad, don't worry. Plus, the guys will be with us." I try to ease his concern, but it seems to backfire.

"Don't remind me, you know, the only reason I'm letting you go on a trip with a bunch of boys is because I know they'll keep you girls out of trouble. Make sure they sleep in their own rooms, ya hear?" He reprimands.

As I bend down to zip up my suitcase, I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. "Yes, Dad, I hear you," I mutter exasperatedly.

"Okay, well, love you, Bells. Alice, make sure you take care of her. Bye girls." Charlie makes his way to my bedroom door after giving me a hug and patting Alice on the shoulder.

"Love you too, Dad. Don't forget that I stocked the freezer with plenty of food for dinner while I'm gone, all you have to do is heat it up."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about your old man, I'll be just fine." He closes my bedroom door and a few minutes later I hear the cruiser pull out of the driveway.

"So," Alice starts, "I never really thanked you for letting Edward come along. I know you can't stand him, but he's really not _that_ bad. He promised to be on his best behavior."

I crinkle my eyebrow at her to show her I'm not fooled. "Yeah, right, Alice, you're talking about Edward Cullen. Since when has he ever been on his _best_ behavior? The kid is a douche. No offense, but he's a total tool."

"Whatever, still, it's pretty cool that you're willing to let him come. He acted like he didn't want to, but everyone knows Jasper and Emmett are his best friends; he'd be lost without them."

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is pretty much the bane of my existence.

We first met in kindergarten at Forks Elementary School. He was my first crush, and I admired him from afar for years. Every so often I'd sneak up on him during recess and peck him on the cheek. Then he'd run away screaming that I had cooties, and yelping on about how gross girls were.

Playground kisses eventually morphed into slightly sweeter Valentine's day cards and short but sweet love letters. All of it was one sided of course. He never answered back, and he always ignored me, which eventually led to my first broken heart.

Just before the summer between 7th & 8th grade started, I had finally gathered up the courage to ask Edward to be my boyfriend. He immediately refused, and it broke my heart. I swore then that I wouldn't have anything to do with him from that day forward. I had no idea that over that particular summer, Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper would start to date.

Our little group outings threw us together a lot, and so that summer I started spending less of my days with my friends, and more of them up in La Push with my dad fishing. I knew I'd see Alice and Rose all the time when school started back up, but I wanted to spend my summer away from the drama and awkward moments between Edward and I.

Shortly after that heartbreak, I started my first relationship. Jacob Black was a really nice boy, and he was also my dad's best friends' son. So he immediately met Charlie's approval. Probably because Charlie scared the ever loving shit out of him, by purposely cleaning his gun the first time Jake showed up at our house to take me on our first date.

I chastised my father for worrying too much, especially when Jake's mom would be chaperoning our date. Plus, I couldn't see myself as much more than a close friend to Jake. It wasn't that I didn't like him, I just knew I didn't feel the same way about him as I had felt about Edward. Deep in my heart I knew Jake was a rebound, but my pride didn't allow my mind to listen, and I continued to date him until the end of my sophomore year.

Dating Jake made it easier to hang out with my regular group of friends, he'd come along with us and I'd secretly try to make Edward jealous. It was kind of a win/win for me.

It was nice to no longer feel like the 7th wheel, and it didn't sting so much when Edward would show up with his flavor of the week.

If I'm being honest, that was probably why I stayed with Jake so long.

Eventually, I lost my virginity to Jake.

Freshman year came and went, I started growing into my body, and _everything_ bloomed very nicely. Boys started noticing me, and I liked feeling admired. Jake was always busy with this sport or that, and he really didn't even have time to hang out anymore. I felt stuck in a rut, and I knew that we wouldn't be together forever, so I broke it off with him. We stayed friends but rarely talked, he started dating again and I joined the debate club and the dance team at our school.

Alice and Rose joined me in my endeavors and we quickly became quite popular with the male population at Forks High. They continued to date Emmett and Jasper, and I kept busy during my free time, usually carefully avoiding Edward and his admirers. I joined a few dance classes in Port Angeles to expand my range and techniques, and poured the rest of my time into studying and school work.

As we grew older, I started to resent Edward for all of time I wasn't spending with my friends. So when I had free time, I started attending group dates and movie nights in Port Angeles. Me and Edward's relationship continued to be strained, as the silence faded into snide remarks and a large underlayment of sexual tension. Half of the time I spent with him, I was torn between slapping him and kissing him; the other half of the time, I ignored him.

Which brings us to now. Basically, what it all boils down to is:

Alice and Rose are pussies, who couldn't stand to be away from their pussy-whipped boyfriends for five weeks this summer so they had to drag them with us, and initially, this left everyone -_except me_- worried about leaving Edward out.

I didn't really give a shit. Edward has never gone out of his way to make me feel involved or comfortable among our group, and at first I didn't really think I needed to do it for him either.

But, because I'm a girl I get sensitive when my friends lay guilt trips on me about 'doing the right thing' or 'being the better person' - I gave in and decide to let him tag along. Even though I'm secretly praying he'll find a new 'flavor of the week' and decide not to join us.

Apparently, my prayers were unanswered, because Edward is officially joining us on our summer vacay.

_Yay me! _

Just as I finish putting my makeup on, I hear Emmett pull up with the van his parents have rented for us to drive down to Florida and back.

Alice leaves my room to take her bags outside to load them as I struggle to pull my rollaway suitcase and two giant duffel bags out of my room, down the stairs, and through the living room to the foyer. By the time I reach the bottom of my steps I'm out of breath and feel like I've pulled a muscle in my neck.

I whip out my cell phone and hit number seven on my speed dial.

"Sup, B-money? You comin' out?" Emmett booms, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear, and almost drop it.

"Fuck, Emmett, if you're going to be so loud this early in the morning, you could warn-a-brother." I tease him and I get straight to the point. "My bags are too heavy. Can you or someone else come in and help me?"

"Sure thing, Swanner, one tough buck coming right up." I can hear the smile in his voice. Just as I'm about to hang up, I hear him say, "Hey Edward, go help Bella with her bags while we arrange the back."

Before my brain to mouth filter clicks in I'm already shouting, "No! No Emmett! Send Jasper, or even Rosalie, or shit, even Alice… Just not him, please, Emmett-"

I'm cut off by my phone beeping, signaling the end of our phone call.

"Fuck!" I whisper to myself, pissed off that I've been able to go this long without having Edward in my house, and now Emmett's spoiling it for me.

Just then the front door opens slowly, and Edward peaks his head around the corner. I'm still struggling with my heavy cargo, hung up on the living room rug when he makes his way over to me, smirking at my misfortune.

"Problems, Swan?" He snickers, and it takes everything in me not to punch him in the throat.

"Not any that you can't seem to solve, Lothario. Where's your hooker harem? Shouldn't they be in here doing your grunt work? Wouldn't want you to break a sweat."

If my snide remark catches him off guard, he doesn't show it. He just gives me his signature sexy smirk, grabs the handle to my rollaway luggage, and leans in close to whisper in my ear.

"Silly, Bella, you obviously don't know what it's like to be in my 'hooker harem', or in my bed for that matter; because if you did, you'd know that I have no problem, breaking a sweat."

The heat of his breath on my neck causes a tremble to radiate through my entire body and I struggle to get my bearings, momentarily caught off guard by his suggestion and sexual tone.

When my mind clears I mumble sarcastically, "Thank _God_ for that,"

He chuckles and walks off, only towing my rollaway suitcase with him. Leaving me to carry my two obnoxiously heavy duffels all on my own.

_Fucker._

Finally, I lug the bags outside, and I purposely bump into Edward, stomping on his toes, and shoving one of my firmly packed duffel bags into his stomach. The only sound he makes is a slight groan from me smashing his toes and an 'oomph' from all of the air leaving his lungs.

"Take this for me, would ya, Carrot Top?" I drawl as I bat my eyelashes at him.

He tugs the strap of the bag from my arm as I set my remaining bag by the hatch gate of the van.

I quickly run back inside to grab my iPod, laptop bag, a pillow and blanket. After locking the house up, I walk out to the van, crawl back into the backseat and start to make my nest for the long journey.

When Edward plops down beside of me I contemplate pulling my phone out to play Tetris and stuffing my ear phones in, so I don't have to deal with his bullshit.

Instead, I give him the stink eye.

"What?" he asks, like sitting by me is the most normal thing in the world.

"I didn't say anything," I articulate slowly, just in case he can't pick up the hostility that so easily radiates off of me just from being near him.

"Yeah, I know that, but you're looking at me like I stink or something," he huffs and levels me with a matching glare, not unlike my own.

"Well, maybe you do. I mean, it looks like you haven't washed your hair in a week, and your cologne is a _bit_ too strong; if I had to guess, I'd say you were trying to cover up a nasty case of B.O." I shrug, internally I love to watch him squirm.

"B.O.!" he exclaims.

"Uh, yeah, body odor," I slowly enunciate.

"I know what it is. You're joking right? Me? Stink. No fucking way. And my hair? Everyone loves my hair, it's sex hair. Chicks dig it. Well, normal girls do. Girls with taste." He smirks at me.

"Taste? Boy, I invented taste," I retort.

"Yeah, well, why have Boone's Farm, when you can have a nice crisp glass of Chardonnay?" He looks at me pointedly, insinuating that I am, in fact, the Boone's Farm.

"And why have a _Keystone Light_, when you can have a nice tall _Corona_?" I snap back.

"Ooh, thems fightin' words, Bells," Emmett booms from the driver's seat.

I chuckle and shake my head at him. The tension between Edward and I has diffused slightly, so I turn to look out the window. I'm confused to see that we've pulled into Ron's Shell Gas Station and Food Mart.

"Wait, Em, why are you stopping already?" I ask curiously.

"I decided to get gas after we picked everyone up, so I knew what munchies and drinks to get for everybody," he replies matter of factly.

"Makes sense," I agree, nodding my head.

* * *

><p>After everyone loads back up in the van, Edward and I are still stuck sitting by each other. I try to get Alice to trade spots with him, but she says she wants to make the most out of the car ride. And by that she means, she wants to cuddle and make out with Jasper constantly in the middle seat.<p>

Her and Jasper offer to switch seats with Edward and I, but we both adamantly refuse their offer; knowing they just want to sit in the far back so they can get frisky without anyone catching on.

Plus, the middle seat is about a foot shorter than the back seat, and there is no reason in this world that I would voluntarily sit any closer to Edward.

* * *

><p>A little less than three hours into the drive, we finally merge onto the interstate. Shortly after, Alice announces that she wants to play travel games. The only problem is, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett are both arguing over three different games to play.<p>

Alice wants to play the Naughty ABC's, which is a game loosely based off of the license plate game. Except instead of searching out letters, or states, you pick the order of people, and go through the alphabet and state either a body part, article of clothing, naughty word, person you'd like to sleep with, place you have or would like to have sex, etc… the entire game revolves around sex.

Rosalie wants to play Padiddle. Padiddle is when you see a tail light, break light, head light, etc… burnt out or busted, you shout "Padiddle!" as loud as you can and touch the roof of the car. The last person to do it has to remove an article of clothing. Whoever ends up naked first, loses.

Emmett wants to play Oh-Gas-Em. Basically if someone farts or burps, everyone has to shout out a color, excluding white and black, because we don't consider them colors in our group.

_It's Alice's fault really, every time we call out white she says it doesn't count because it's an 'absence of color'. And black and gray also don't count because they're shades. I don't know, like I said, she's crazy._

The **last** person to shout out a color has to fake an orgasm for 60 seconds, and the **first** person to shout a color gets to pick who's name the loser calls out. It can be quite embarrassing.

_I can't even count how many times Alice has made me call out Rose's name, or how many times Rose has made me call out Emmett's. Awkward, I know. I secretly think she harbors a threesome fetish. _

Much to our dismay, they decide to play all three games at once. And I'm informed that playing isn't optional.

_This should be interesting. _

We start Alice's game first, going through the ABC's while we keep our eyes focused out of our windows; each of us wanting to be the first to indentify a burnt out light.

We decide that the order for the alphabet game is going to go: Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, me, and then Edward.

"Okay, Emmett, your first letter is 'A'," Rosalie announces.

"A hmm… Astro-glide."

I snort, Rosalie throws her head back and laughs, and Alice looks just plain confused.

"Astro-glide? What's that?" she finally asks after a beat.

"It's lube, what does it sound like, Moron!" I laugh at her.

"How do you know what that is, Miss innocent and practically _virginal_, Bella?" Edward sneers at me.

I raise my eyebrow and turn to face him head on. "Dude, just because I won't sleep with _you_, doesn't mean I don't know what lube is. And you don't have to be a slut to know what it is, Dickhead."

"I'm just sayin'," he responds. I ignore him and turn back towards the front.

"Butt-sex," Rosalie announces without being prompted.

"It's about trust," I mumble to no one.

"What is?" Jasper asks.

"Butt-sex. It's about trust. You can't thrust without the trust," I respond, trying to keep a straight face.

Everyone in the car busts out laughing, and it takes a few moments to settle ourselves back into the game.

"Car, backseat of a car," Alice chirps her answer.

"Well, you're so not doing it in here, Shorty," Edward quips.

"Amen, Sister," I agree with him.

"Who you calling sister?" He asks me grumpily.

"Can't we ever agree on anything? Do you always have to hassle me?" I demand haughtily.

"I'm only yankin' your chain. Simmer down," he goads me.

"Fuck you, Edward." I whisper harshly.

"Nope, pretty sure _my_ letter is F, not yours. Sorry, Peaches." he responds smugly.

"Don't call me that, Asshole," I huff.

"Jasper, it's your turn." Rose tries to break up the tension of the moment.

"D… hmm… dominatrix." His grin is so wide it could split his face in two.

Alice's eyes glaze over, and Edward and I both get the shivers, not even wanting to know what she's thinking about. All I can picture is Alice in black leather with a riding crop in her hand.

_No, thank you!_

"E - uhm…" I try to think of something original.

"Edward," Alice giggles out, and I slap the back of her head.

"Cold day in Hell, Alice, cold day in hell!" I snap back.

"Hmm… E… Edging," I say and nod my head to show I've made my decision.

_Crickets chirp… _

Emmett is the first to speak. "What the hell is that, B?"

"Edging is when you get really close to climax or ejaculation, then purposefully stop sexual stimulation in order to delay the same, so that the ultimate climax will be more intense," I say like it's the most normal thing in the world.

When nobody responds I add, "Urban Dictionary."

Everyone all nods and says, "Oh," then the subject is dropped.

"Freak," Edward says suddenly.

"Excus-" I'm about to go off on him for ripping on me over my choice when he clamps his hand over my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"My letter is 'F', I pick freak. Like, lady in the streets, but a freak in the bed," he clarifies.

"Oh…" is all I can come up with for a response. I try to shake the flurry of butterflies that have taken up residence in my tummy but it's hard when I'm this close to him. I haven't had any attractive feelings towards Edward in so long, that they are almost unrecognizable. Even when I liked him, when we were younger, I'd never actually been turned on by him. I'm delving into uncharted territory here. I know I'll need to guard my heart.

Just then Emmett burps, and I'm startled when everyone in the car shouts out colors before me. Alice, of course, is the first to pick a color, and I was last; so she gets to pick who's name I moan.

And guess who it is… "Edward!" She's laughing hysterically, and I all I can think about is choking her to death.

"Bitch," I whisper-growl at her.

Then I start 'faking' my Edward induced orgasm. "Oh, Edward, I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby," I say lamely.

Emmett huffs, "Oh c'mon, Bella, you can do better than that! I've heard you do _my_ name better than that!" Rosalie nods in agreement with him.

"Yeah well, thank God for free previews. I guess Bella really is just a stick in the mud." I know Edward is goading me, and I really shouldn't take the bait. But my pride wins out… _A stick in the mud huh? I'll show you stick in the mud._

I pull my blanket all the way over to my side of the seat, making sure his lap will be in view for my little _experiment_.

"Okay, okay, sixty seconds, right, Alice? Time me," I say convincingly.

I lean back in my seat for full effect, knowing the looks on their faces will be absolutely priceless when I'm done acting this out.

"Mmmh, unnnhh… oh, Edward, mmhhh fuck," I rasp softly at first, building it up.

"Ohhhh, yessss, Edward, right there, uunnnhhhh yeeahh baby, don't stop, ohhhh fuck me, Edward, yessss, oh, God, yesss, oh please, please, harder, Edward, harder, unnhhh, uhhhh, more, uhhhh, yesss, ohhh, yesss, I'm so close, oh God! Fuck me, Edward! Harder, faster! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Ohhhh uhhffff uhhhhh yesssssss mmmhh. Make me cum, Edward, oohhh yessss, uhnnff, fuuuuck meeee, yesss, oh, yesss."

I keep my eyes closed the entire time, it helps me stay focused. When I finish I open my eyes, with my cheeks ablaze, and glance around at my surroundings.

The rest of the car doesn't even realize Emmett has swerved until he yells, "Holy shit, Beez, you wanna get us all in an accident? Fuck! That was… well… yeah." He's maintained control of the car again, and everyone else is still looking at me with dazed expressions on their faces.

I chance a glance at Edward, only to find him staring at me, flabbergasted, with his fists clenched in his lap. I snicker to myself, but pretend I don't see his obvious discomfort. His mouth is opening and closing and I bite my lip to hide the smug smile that has painted itself across my face.

"How's that for a free preview, _Doll_?" I drawl at him and give him a snarky little wink.

"Uhh…" he stutters a little, "Emmett, when-can we stop soon? I have to piss."

"_That's_ what they call it these days?" I say before Emmett can respond.

"Call what? I don't know what you're talking about," he mutters unconvincingly.

"You're gonna rub one out, not piss. Don't lie, it's unbe_com_ing of you," I scold sarcastically.

"Don't… don't say come right now. Seriously, B. It's not funny right now," Jasper whines uncharacteristically.

"Uh, sorry guys. I didn't mean to inadvertently turn every guy in the car on. Maybe we should make that stop," I apologize.

I can hear Alice and Rosalie's peals of laughter as we pull into a rest stop and the boys bolt out of the vehicle and into the restrooms.

"And here I thought only girls had potty parties," I quip good-naturedly once everyone returns to the van.

The girls both told me I was a genius, and assured me that they weren't mad at the incident. And to my chagrin, they've named me the 'O-Queen'. Not really a deserving title if you ask me, but I accepted it.

We could tell about five minutes into the drive, the boys were too dazed to focus on our little games. So we decided to relax for a while and just enjoy the ride.

I slipped my sweatshirt off and tossed it on top of the bags in the back seat, then rearranged my blanket over myself to get comfortable.

Throughout the trip we talked on and off, recollecting stupid shit we've all done, typical behavior for a long road trip. Quite often when I chanced a glance in Edward's direction he was looking at me, but quickly averted his eyes from my gaze. I shook it off and focused back on my book or whatever I was doing at that particular moment.

After stopping a few times to eat and pee; and for Emmett, Rose, and Jasper to switch on and off driving, it starts to get dark. The space between Edward and I in the back of the dark van crackles with energy, and I feel like he's trying to get up the courage to say something to me, but can't ever come up with the right words to say.

A few times he's started speaking but then says 'never mind', or 'forget it', and drops it all together.

Almost eleven hours into our daunting drive we decide to pull over for the night in Missoula, Montana.

Emmett booked us rooms at the Holiday Inn, ahead of time, knowing we'd be ready to rest this far into the drive.

We didn't pull in a moment too soon. My back and neck are so stiff and sore from all of the tension because I've been sharing my blanket with Edward for hours. Instead of being able to relax into the ride, I feel like I'm on high alert. The tension between us is thick enough to cut with a knife.

All I want is a nice hot shower, and some downtime in my pj's without my bra on.

Emmett hops out of the van while we each grab our clothes and toiletries, and head inside. He meets us at the side entrance and hands Jasper and Edward each a key. I'm puzzled momentarily, wondering why the guys each get keys, and us girls don't have one for our room.

Just then Alice and Rose wince and turn to look at me.

"So, Bella, I know your dad wants us girls to stay in a room and everything, but uh, well, do you think you could take one for the team and bunk with Edward tonight?"

"You're serious? You couldn't have told me about this sooner?" I ask them, irritated that I'm always the last to know everything, and on edge because my down time won't be as relaxing as I had hoped it would be.

I look over at Edward with a scowl on my face. "Did you know about this?"

He shakes his head. "This is the first I'm hearing of it. Trust me, if I would've known I would have gotten my own room. No offense."

"None taken," I growl.

I toss my bag over my shoulder with a little more force than needed and swipe the card key out of Edward's hand.

"What's our room number, Emmett?" I demand.

"267, Rose and I are in 269, and Alice and Jaz are in 265."

"_Super_," I mock him and trudge down the long, thickly carpeted hallway.

As I slide the key card into the slot, I mumble under my breath, "There had better be two fucking beds, Emmett, or it's your testicles on a platter."

As soon as I kick the door open I see the edge of one rather large bed off to my left, and I hear Emmett and Rosalie's door close rather abruptly.

I halt in my tracks, causing Edward to bump into the back of me.

"Fuck, watch where you're walking!" I screech at him. I feel bad immediately afterwards.

Before he can reply I'm already apologizing. "I'm sorry, Edward, that was uncalled for. I'm just… well…" I motion my hand to indicate I'm mad about the room.

Setting my bag down in the spot reserved for luggage, I stomp back out into the hallway and bang on Emmett and Rosalie's door.

"Emmett, you cock sucker! One friggin' bed! Are you shitting me! Get out here now before I bust this door down!" I pound mercilessly, but uselessly against the solid frame.

When the door finally opens, the chain lock is still secured.

Emmett truly looks scared for a moment standing behind the open door, looking out at me.

If I wasn't so pissed, it really would be quite hilarious.

"What the hell, Emmett? We only have one bed!" I hiss, through clenched teeth.

"I know, B. I found out when I checked us in that there was a mix-up in the reservation. And now the hotel is at full capacity due to some business conference being held here. Plus side? The pool room should be empty, all the suits are getting up early for some big acquisition meeting or something." He tried to amend.

"Do you guys have a king suite?" I ask, dreading the answer.

He nods with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"And Alice and Jasper?" I ask again, hesitantly.

"Yeah, they do too." He responds, probably wondering why I'm asking.

At first my intention was to trade rooms with one of them - in case they were given a double queen. But when I take in the mischievous expression on his face it dawns on me that I'm being set up. By the people I trusted the most.

I huff and spin on my heels, leaving Emmett and his stupid room in my dust. "Mistake my ass, Douche-bag."

I hear him chuckle and call out, "Sweet Dreams, Bella!"

I slip back through the hotel room door that Edward has left ajar for me, only to find him in only a pair of board shorts.

I stop dead in my tracks and my mouth goes dry; probably because I'm gaping like a fish, but it really can't be helped. Edward is very attractive with his clothes on, with his clothes off, he's well… They should dip him in bronze and make him into a statue for women to worship for all of time.

Edward Cullen is a real-life, modern-day Adonis, but don't tell him I said that, he'd never let me live it down.

"You coming?" I'm mildly startled by the raspy tone of his voice.

"Uh huh, wait what?" I snap myself out of it quickly.

He smirks, and my face goes ablaze. He definitely caught me ogling him.

"You wanna go for a swim? I was thinking afterwards we could order pizza or something," he responds, good naturedly.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice." I smile my first genuine smile since we've arrived at the hotel.

"How about the others? Are they coming?" he asks, and I've momentarily forgotten the fact that he wasn't in the hallway with me during Emmett's little revelation.

"Oh, I'm sure they're _coming_ alright, but I highly doubt they'll be joining us this evening," I grumble petulantly.

When his brain to peen department connect and he fully understands my insinuation, he lets out a loud genuine belly laugh. The sound of Edward laughing totally does me in and I start giggling too.

When our laughter has mostly subsided, I excuse myself to change into my bathing suit and use the restroom. Before leaving the bathroom, I throw my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head; then I gather all of my belongings into a small pile, carry them out and set them beside my bag.

"All set?" I ask as I pull my towel from my bag and tie it around my waist.

I hear him swallow loudly and I turn to face him. His face is flushed and he's looking at me like I've gone crazy.

"What?" I ask, confused about his expression.

"N-nothing. Uh, you brought your own towel? That's weird," he explains.

"I don't like the pool towels, they're too rough, plus, this is my lucky beach towel," I say, like having a "lucky beach towel" is the most common thing in the world.

He shakes his head at me, slightly amused and starts walking past me to get to the door. I turn just as he is passing me, and I catch a glimpse of us standing next to each other in the full length mirror that is hanging beside the door.

I'm startled by how good we look together. Him in his white and navy blue board shorts, me in my marine blue colored bikini. His toned body compliments my hour glass figure perfectly, and I can't help but wonder what we would be like together.

I look up and see him watching me in the mirror, both of us have stopped moving and sort of gravitated towards each other. I quickly avert my gaze and walk briskly to the door.

"Race ya," I call out as I start running down the hallway to the indoor pool area.

Just as I'm about to reach the door Edward cuts me off and slams through the metal door at lightning speed. He's really lucky that it's still early, and the automatic lock wasn't engaged on the door - otherwise he probably would be in major pain right now.

Coincidentally, as soon as he beats me, he decides to _be_ a _major pain_ in my ass.

"Poor, clumsy Bella. Can't quite keep up huh, Swanner?" he taunts.

"Dude, I'm not so clumsy anymore, Mr. Cummins," I wheeze back at him, still trying to catch my breath from the run. I've used this play on his last name for a long time, one reason being he's incredibly fast - and dodges originate from the Cummins name; second reason is well, it's Cummins, that's hilariously close to Cullen, and it has _cum_ in it. I can't help myself, I'm immature.

"Maybe not, but you're out of shape. You're breathing like you smoke fifty packs a day." He chuckles.

"Does this look out of shape to you?" I toss my towel on a nearby lounge chair and saunter over to the side of the pool.

He's doing that weird staring thing again and this time I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Take a picture, Cullen," I tease.

"Oh, I'd like to, Bella, trust me," he says suggestively.

"Uhm… am I going to have to worry about you molesting me tonight? 'Cause I'll sleep in here if that's the case," I joke with him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't ask me to do," he says huskily.

Instead of responding I, very unattractively, cannon ball into the pool.

"Holy shit!" I screech, "It's _so_ fucking cold!"

I'm startled by a huge splash right behind me as I make my way to the edge of the pool, attempting to climb out by the side ladder and escape the frigid water.

Edward, of course, has other plans and grabs me by my hips, throwing me backwards into the water.

We mess around, playing water war and Marco Polo for about fifteen minutes before we get bored.

I retreat to the relaxing warmth of the hot tub and decide to watch Edward do laps while I rest the muscles in my back and neck against the edge.

I allow my mind to relax as I daze, thinking over the past day and how easy it's been to get along with Edward when we're not constantly fighting and bickering. On any other planet, if things hadn't happened the way they had in the past, Edward and I could actually be a really cute couple. The next Alice and Jasper, or Emmett and Rosalie.

I push the thoughts from my mind and close my eyes, willing myself to relax.

The jets massaging my back are doing wonders for my achy muscles, and before long I'm imagining a full body massage. Starting first on my back, the back of my neck, and the back of my legs, then flipping over and getting my front massaged. Then my mind wanders to what it would be like getting a massage from Edward, and before I know it, I'm day dreaming about Edward massaging me in places I shouldn't be thinking about.

I'm thinking about him sitting right here in the hot tub with me, his fingers stealthily slipping under the top of my bikini to skim across my chest. My breathing accelerates as I think about his other hand trailing down my side and slipping into the front of my bikini bottoms, touching me where I'd like to feel him most. I bet he'd be able to make me come in less time that it would take me to register him even doing it.

Biting my lip, I can't help the shaky breath that escapes me as I clench my thighs together, attempting to find some sort of relief. Before even realizing it, his name disguised as a soft moan passes through my lips and I suddenly jerk my eyes open.

Panic sets in when I realize Edward is no longer swimming in the pool, and it's quickly replaced with mortification when I realize he's sitting directly across from me, watching me.

I play it off like I fell asleep and rub my eyes for show, causing chlorine to burn them and I'm sure - smearing my makeup in the process.

_Shit. _

I stretch and inform him that I'm going back to the room to shower.

He doesn't reply but watches me intensely as I step out of the spa and wrap my towel around my shoulders.

I quickly return to the room, leaving the door unlatched so he can get in when he decides to come back. I jump into the shower to warm my freezing, wet body, and rid myself of the itchy feeling the chlorine has left behind.

I forgot to bring my toiletries into the bathroom, so I'm stuck washing up with the bare essentials the hotel has provided us. It isn't until I'm drying off that I realize I haven't brought any clothes into the bathroom with me.

I press my ear against the door and when I'm convinced that Edward hasn't returned, I slip out in only a tiny towel and search for a pair of pajamas to slip on. I quickly slide on a short pair of pajama shorts, and slip on a black racer-back tank top.

When I turn around Edward is standing in the doorway, dripping wet. He quickly turns to go into the bathroom and I call out, telling him I'll order the pizza.

I busy myself with ordering our food, throwing my dirty clothes in a plastic bag, and channel surfing. I turn on HBO and toss the remote on the bed, hoping a good movie will come on later.

Edward takes an obscenely long time in the shower, and the pizza is already delivered when he gets out.

After I finish eating, my exhaustion catches up with me. We order four extra pillows from room service to build a wall between us while we sleep; we fall asleep relatively quickly.

Sometime during the night, however, the wall seems to have been destroyed.

When the last few fingers of sleep release their hold on my mind and body, I realize I'm wrapped in Edward's warm embrace. At some point - in the middle of the night - we rolled over so we were facing each other, my head is tucked under his chin, our arms are wrapped around each other, and our legs are intertwined.

My first instinct is to pull away, and remove myself from the bed completely. But the sight of his bare chest is enough to make me want to molest him, and his firm grip on my body makes me question whether or not he's still asleep.

I decide to play this out a little - pretending to be asleep - to see how far it goes. I even out my breathing and whimper softly, letting out a soft, sexy moan.

And his morning wood becomes just a _little_ more prominent against my lower belly.

_If he isn't awake, he's definitely a very responsive sleeper. _

I pretend to shift in my sleep and bring my upper body back slightly, sliding my arms up my body, simultaneously (_accidently)_ sliding my shirt up and pressing my short clad center right up against his erection.

I inhale sharply and press my lower half against him a little firmer. The anticipation is killing me, and I've never been more turned on in my life.

His responding thrust catches me off guard, and I almost come right there.

Suddenly, I'm being pushed onto my back, and I let out a contented sigh as I feel his weight move over me.

My eyes roll into the back of my head and my skin prickles in expectation as I feel him thrust against my center, his erection pressed exactly where I crave it most.

Then I feel his warm breath tickle my throat, and I'm ashamed to say, even his morning breath isn't foul.

_Is everything about Edward Cullen perfect?_

"Bella, I know you're awake. If you want me to stop, you're gonna have to tell me now, because if this goes any further, I don't think I'll be able to." He's now pressing firm kisses against my throat and I can hardly breathe. My subconscious is drowning in my desire for him and my heart is telling me to get out while I can. My lady-bits are traitorous whores, screaming to rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless.

"I want you," I sigh as I wrap myself around him and pull him harder against me, entrapping him with my arms and legs.

When I feel him pause I look up at his face, only to find his eyes boring down into mine. My breath catches at the expression on his face. He's never looked more primal or passionate to me.

In that moment I have so many questions I want to ask him.

_What happens if we really go through with this? _

_What happens to his harem? To me? _

_Why had he rejected me when we were younger? _

_Will I just be his dirty little secret?_

_Could we ever really have a functioning relationship? _

I almost fall apart when I hear him whisper, "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

My heart skips a beat, and instead of responding all I can do is grasp him by the back of his head, and crash his lips to mine.

In between kisses I whisper, "Me too."

I slide my hands down his body very slowly, running my fingertips across his nipples and down his abdomen. My right hand slips into the front of his sweatpants, and my other circles back up to cradle his head against me as we kiss more passionately. My tongue snakes out to tease his bottom lip. I can't help but nip him softly as my hand circles his shaft and begins to pump slowly.

He grunts against my mouth and hitches my leg higher up against him, sliding his hand up my thigh and inside the leg of my skimpy night shorts. When he meets no resistance he growls against me and dips his fingers into my damp heat.

"Edward," I pant against his lips and try to move my hips against his touch. I'm desperate for more friction. Inadvertently my strokes along his shaft increase in pace and grip and he jerks out of my reach for a second.

"I'm not gonna last if you keep that up," he explains, making sure I'm not feeling rejected. "Let me make you feel good first, I want to make this good for you, Bella."

I don't get a chance to respond because he's moved his hand from the leg of my shorts to the waistband and has slipped his hand back inside of them. He's using the tips of his fingers to rub circles along my clit, and he's thrusting himself against my heat.

"Oh, mmh, Edward…I'm so close." I barely recognize my own voice, it's oozing sex and seduction and is a bit lower than what I would normally sound like.

Suddenly, he stops thrusting and slips his hand down, moving his fingers inside of me, curling them up to rub a spot I had previously been convinced was only mythical, and then uses his thumb to continue circling my clit.

For about thirty seconds, I stop breathing. Every muscle in my body clenches, and I'm sure my eyes are crossed. I'm overwhelmed by the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had in my entire life.

I'm barely coherent as I come down from my orgasmic bliss.

"Edward, that was…" I can't even finish my sentence; my body is mush, and I still feel like I'm floating.

"So, that really is what you sound like." He smiles, and I grin up at him; knowing he's talking about my little stunt in the car yesterday afternoon.

"Yeah," I sigh, still too tired to talk.

He tenderly brushes the hair from my face and uses his other hand to wrap my leg back around his waist.

"I want you so bad, Bella." His voice is husky, and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He grinds against me again and I can't think straight.

"Edward… I'm gonna come again if you keep talking like that," I whimper softly.

His lips press against mine firmly as he moves his hand from my hip to the waistband of my shorts. He slips them down and allows me to kick out of them.

He breaks the kiss briskly to kick off his pajama bottoms and roll on a condom he snatched from a side pocket of his bag.

"You're sure about this?" he asks again. _Such a gentleman_.

I answer him with a nod of my head and I press my lips against his again. He grips his erection and slowly rubs the head of his dick against me.

"Edward, please…" I shift my hips in his direction, causing the tip of him to enter me. My entire body trembles as he slides the rest of the way inside of me, and the stretching sensation I feel capsizes every ounce of pleasure I've ever felt. The amount of pleasure I'm feeling is completely foreign to me, but nothing compared to when he actually begins to thrust in and out of me - slowly but deeply.

"Oh, God yes! More, please," I beg. I can feel every single inch of him as he slides in and out of me, and he's hitting that not-so-mythical spot again.

"Fuck… Bella, you feel so fucking good… So tight." His words are erratic, like his thrusts as he pounds himself into me, moving harder and faster.

Our skin is damp with sweat as we slide against one another, pushing and pulling, thrusting and kissing, nipping and licking, completely discovering and devouring each other.

I can tell he's getting close when he stops suddenly to change positions. He sits back on his heels, and pulls me up onto his lap. We both gasp when he sinks back inside of me, and I rock my hips back and forth against him. He helps me keep my rhythm as I swivel my hips against him, and slides one hand between us to tease my clit again.

My thrusts become erratic as I slam myself down on him as hard as I can, wanting more of the delicious friction I'm feeling.

"Fuck me Edward, oh God, please, fuck me Edward!" I call out feeling the tingling warmth start to spread throughout my entire body as the coil in my stomach tightens.

Suddenly I'm thrown onto my back and Edward is on top of me, slamming himself deeper inside me, letting out the sexiest, most animalistic growls I've ever heard.

I tighten around him and give in to the intoxicating desire that's coursing through me as we both come together.

When the peak of our orgasm has subsided and we're slowly riding out the rest of it in slow lazy thrusts, Edward drops his forehead against my chest and expels a deep breath.

"That was…" I start but can't find the words to finish.

"…amazing…" he concludes.

"…yeah…" I nod my head, still trying to get control of my breathing.

He pulls out of me and quickly tosses the condom in the trash before pulling me against his side.

We lay there for a few moments, dazed and drunk off of each other.

I'm the first to speak, "They were right."

"What do you mean?" he asks curiously.

"Best summer, _ever_." I smile sheepishly.


End file.
